Pas plus que moi
by Maneeya
Summary: Vicky dans ses meilleurs moments de bonté. Les Nombrils de Delaf et Dubuc. Post T8.
1. Chapter 1

Sa mère avait voulu être gentille le problème c'est qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour cela. Un colis était arrivée en début d'après-midi contenant une magnifique robe. Elle pouvait mettre en valeur n'importe qu'elle trente-quatre sans difficulté elle aurait fait luire ses seins comme des sirènes, les hommes s'y serraient précipiter comme devant les phares d'une voiture, elle n'aurait qu'à les écraser et poursuivre sa route juchée sur des talons ensanglantés.

C'était « l'objectif à atteindre » !

Ouais. Peut-être. Plus tard.

Question objectif, elle avait déjà le pot d'un kilo cinq de pâte à tartiner – mi-huile de palme mi-sucre – à terminer et elle devait s'y dévouer avec sérieux.

Mais sa mère ne démordait pas. Quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait « un peu » grossi parce qu'elle était triste sa mère lui avait coupé la parole pour pester :

— C'est cette femme ! Elle ne sait pas cuisiner pour te tenir dans les rails. Et ton connard de père qui ne peut penser qu'à lui et sa bistouquette ! Bon, maman va te trouver une solution.

La solution, c'était cette robe trente-quatre. Même en vomissant toutes les tripes de son corps, elle ne parviendrait pas à la mettre. Elle allait s'enrouler autour de son ventre pour céder son la pression. Vicky pensa un moment à se lever pour aller dehors. Elle pourrait avoir une vraie activité, faire quelque chose qui ait du sens la force lui manquait.

Tout lui manquait.

Elle passa encore une fois par la cuisine et se prépara un plateau repas propre à provoquer le diabète de n'importe quel passant, en passant elle constata qu'une fenêtre était entre-ouverte. Une petite balustrade soutenait un pot de fleurs contenant une rangé de fuchsias lumineux. Quelle provocation ! Elle grimaça de dégoût mais passa outre pour regarder le bas de l'immeuble.

Jenny s'y trouvait avec son Hugro. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux armés de sourires niais au possible. Ça lui donnait de violents hauts-le-cœur, elle pensa immédiatement à cracher dans la chevelure de cette greluche pour lui faire payer ses affronts.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se pencher à cause de ce foutu pot à fleur faisant d'une pierre deux coups, elle poussa ledit pot en espérant qu'il aplatisse l'exubérante rousse. Elle rentra rapidement et ferma la fenêtre.

Que les gens plus heureux qu'elle crèvent.

* * *

 _Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème_ _« Fuchsia » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._


	2. Que de la gueule

**Que de la gueule**

Vicky inspira profondément. Merde ça ne suffisait pas.

Elle inspira une deuxième fois.

Ça ne pouvait pas aller si mal que ça. Elle avait réussi à amochir Jenny en beauté tout de même. Tout ça pour qu'elle en ressorte noble de cœur et dégoulinante de niaiseries. Eurk.

Quant à Karine, n'en parlons pas. Elle était là belle et fière sur son podium avec sa réussite sociale et financière. Argh, elle avait prié tous les dieux de la liste Wikipédia pour qu'elle se casse la gueule en plein concert. Il devait bien y en avoir un à l'écoute tout de même !

Du calme. La situation n'était pas si désespérée.

Oh que si.

Sa mère avait fait une de ces têtes en la voyant arriver. Elle était choquée et dégoûtée en même temps. Elle avait appelé son père sur le champs pour l'engueuler lui. Vicky avait écouté d'une oreille distraite en grignotant les quignons de pain sur la table. Sa mère avait tout bonne explosé.

De tout évidence, pour la splendide Kate, il ne fallait ni être lesbienne, ni être grosse. Et Vicky était les deux.

Face à cette impossible situation, Vicky se glissa hors de son lit et récupéra un paquet de céréales. Jennifer répétait que c'était uniquement pour le petit déjeuner mais tout le monde savait que ce n'était que des chips sucrées. Bref, elle grignota dans son coin sans rien dire. Sa vie était devenue désespérante.

Il y avait des moches qui lui répondaient ! Elle leur aurait enfoncé un talon dans l'œil si elle avait eu un peu plus d'énergie.

Et s'ils étaient moins blessants aussi. Ils étaient tous si cruels. Ceux qui l'insultaient en face. Ceux qui médisaient dans son dos. Ceux qui riaient doucement. Ceux qui la regardaient avec pitié. Y compris ceux qui l'ignoraient. Elle les détestait tous. Ils n'étaient clairement pas de son niveau, c'est juste qu'elle ne prenait pas le temps de les écraser.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait peur de leur meute de prédateurs, qu'elle se sentait en danger au lycée, qu'elle préférait passer le reste de sa vie dans son lit avec des chips et des céréales à n'en plus finir. Ou qu'elle espérait mourir dans une baignoire de chocolat.

Rien de tout cela. Elle continua à manger comme on récitait une berceuse pour dormir.

Elle sortit le lendemain. Seule parce que personne ne voulait s'encombrer de la grosse aigrie et qu'elle n'aimait pas leur compagnie de toute façon. Vous vous souvenez, elle les détestait tous. Pas juste les gens du lycée, tous comme tout ceux qui n'étaient pas elle. C'étaient des ennemis dangereux, même ceux qui lui achetaient de la nourriture et lui rappelait que les douches faisaient partie de l'hygiène.

Et même Mégane.

Surtout Mégane.

C'était elle qui l'avait abandonnée le plus sévèrement. C'est vrai quoi, à quoi ça sert de se la jouer sympa pour aller batifoler deux secondes plus tard avec une ignoble stupide bombe répugnante ? Elle lui avait brisé le cœur, ni plus ni moins. Et toute la gentillesse de Jenny n'adoucirait pas l'aigreur de la trahison de Karine puis de Mégane.

Elle avait un sac avec sa réserve de chocolat et se laissa tanguer faiblement sur la balançoire. Elle s'empiffrait sans pause en regardant fixement en face d'elle. Elle ne voyait rien que sa propre douleur.

— Salut Barbie ! l'apostropha une voix qu'elle n'avait toujours pas oubliée.

Vicky recracha sa bouchée sans aucune distinction c'était soit ça, soit elle s'étouffait.

— Tu ne réponds rien ? Bon au moins, tu ne m'as pas craché dessus.

Pourquoi était-elle aussi détendue ? Comment ? Son cœur se serrait devant ses traits peu avenants, sa bouche blanche et provocatrice. Elle la regarda s'asseoir sur la deuxième balançoire avec l'impression d'être arrachée brutalement du réconfort de son lit. Elle n'était pas censée être là, à jouer l'innocente avec provocation.

— C'est de ta faute tout ça ! T'as vu comme je suis à cause de toi ?!

Mégane la regarda attentivement avant de secouer simplement la tête.

— J'ai rarement entendu plus grotesque, assura-t-elle avec un détachement irritant.

— Tu m'as transformé en grosse vache, gémit la lycéenne avec désespoir.

— Comment ton corps pourrait être ma faute ? Sérieusement Vicky !

— Je suis venue te voir et tu embrassais cette espèce de poux humain de Lara ! accusa la métisse qui préférait être en colère que triste. Tu as été une vraie salope avec moi !

— Alors elle s'appelait Lara, conclut Mégane. Je l'aurais jamais deviné...

— Je te déteste.

C'était trop épuisant de se battre contre Mégane. Elle abandonnait. Tant pis. Elle avait essayé, de toutes ses forces, dans tous les sens, elle n'était parvenue à rien. Mieux valait abandonner.

Abattue elle regarda la tablette de chocolat dans sa main. Elle ne pouvait pas manger devant Mégane. Et se rendre compte de cela la fit se sentir tellement coupable. Certainement que sa mère avait raison quand elle se comportait comme une despote et la critiquait de long en large en espérant la faire régir ou la soumettre à une régime voire à une ablation de sa graisse.

Elle devait bien avoir un _problème_ pour être aussi incapable dans tous ce qu'elle entreprenait.

— Je peux en avoir, demanda Mégane en désignant vaguement la plaquette qu'elle serrait fermement.

Vicky approcha la gourmandise et s'offusqua quand Mégane mordit dedans avec un peu trop d'ambition à son goût. Elle alla même jusqu'à re-casser le bout coincé entre ses lèvres pour s'assurer qu'elle ait une part plus modeste. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui permette ce genre de privauté. Pour enfoncer le clou, Vicky fourra le morceau récupéré dans sa bouche.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'après coup de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Vicky se leva lentement les yeux vers le visage de Mégane. Elle n'y vit aucun dégoût. Elle était juste occupée à manger sans détruire son rouge à lèvres. Rien de plus. Alors Vicky se permit de mâcher lentement et se sentit curieusement rassasié de cette douceur. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être déjà dit auparavant « là, c'est assez ».

— J'ai embrassé cette fille pour me changer les idées, j'en ai rien à faire d'elle. Et j'adore comme tu es maintenant.

— Bien sûr, c'est desespérément nul comme technique de drague, grogna Vicky en reprenant une bouchée.

— Je suis sincère, tes fringues te mettent pas en valeur mais... Franchement, t'as les seins énormes. J'ai juste envie de me poser dessus. Ou de les lécher. C'est difficile de savoir où mettre la priorité, reconnut la jeune rock star avec un sourire dépité.

En même temps qu'elle parlait, son regard noir s'était fixé sur ses seins avec une envie non dissimulée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne n'avait suggéré qu'elle puisse être attirante. En même temps, lui glissa une petite voix qui ressemblait à celle de Jenna, mettre des vêtements trop petits pour elle ne pouvait guère être flatteur.

— Alors tu aurais envie de sortir avec moi ?

— Plutôt ouais. Mais je pars en tournée internationale et t'as tout d'une copine psychopathe, jalouse et obsessive alors...

— Alors quoi ? T'as vraiment un problème toi !

— Je suis bien d'accord, accorda Mégane. Et si on se donnait rendez-vous pour après la tournée. On se retrouve et on voit ensemble si on se lance. Partante ?

— Tu vas vraiment m'attendre ? marmonna Vicky déjà jalouse des potentielles séduisantes tentatrices.

— Carrément.

Pour convaincre sa belle sceptique, Mégane se leva pour lui faire face. Elle se pencha vers elle lentement, ravie de voir la brune réagir en battant frénétiquement des paupières et rougissant jusqu'au haut des joues. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et lécha doucement la commissure pleine de chocolat.

Jamais Vicky n'avait pensé au chocolat comme quelque chose de potentiellement sexy auparavant, mais c'était fini. Mégane avait un tel air de gourmandise et de désir qu'elle sentait ses jambes trembler, son cœur devenir erratique, ses mains moites. Elle se précipita presque pour l'embrasser. Et c'est Mégane qui la soutint pour éviter qu'elle se ramasse en trébuchant sur le gravier ou son self-control.

— J'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi, assura Mégane avec un doux sourire. Alors règle tes affaires.

— Je comprends pas pourquoi, soupira Vicky en secouant la tête. Tu me pardonnes encore...

— Je dois être un peu maso. C'est presque sûr que tu vas me briser le cœur.

Mégane était déjà en train de s'éloigner. Elle sentait le froid l'entourer brusquement. C'était difficile de se dire qu'elle allait de nouveau être seule alors que... Et bien, elle aimait la compagnie de Mégane. C'était celle qui la connaissait et la traitait normalement. Elle n'était ni cruelle, ni mesquine, ni pleine de pitié ou de gêne. Elle aurait voulu la garder pour elle.

Mais ces derniers mots la refroidissaient. Elle n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de blesser Mégane quant elle avait été si salutaire quelques instants plus tôt. Vicky se redressa si vivement qu'elle tangua stupidement. Elle lutta contre la chute et s'approcha de la bassiste.

— Je ne te briserai pas le cœur, je serai là à ton retour.

Mégane la regarda, quelques secondes, de longues secondes. Elle ne disait rien et son froncement de sourcils était loin d'être transparent. Elle finit par hocher la tête.

— D'accord, à bientôt alors.

Elle allait prouver à Mégane qu'elle pouvait être autre chose que Bouboule aux poches poisseuses parce qu'elle y gardait des réserves de bonbons. Elle pouvait lui apporter un peu de bonheur, pour toutes les fois où Mégane lui avait fait vivre des choses extra-ordinaires. Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Règle tes affaires. Ouais, y'avait pas mal de choses qu'elle pouvait améliorer dans sa vie.

À commencer par son allure.


End file.
